Quest System
Quest System The quest system in Wizardry Online consists of four different types of quests: Missions, Soul Level Missions, Quests, and the less common Progression Missions. Quests grant money, experience, items, gear and Soul Points, and are acceptable from a number of NPCs. There is no limit on the number of quests you can have at one time, but many do have a six-hour timer, after which they'll fail and you'll lose any progress made. The timer is in-game only, though, and it'll hardly be much of an issue since it's a long time and there is no penalty for failing quests you haven't tried to complete yet. You can keep track of any quests you have via the Quest/Mission journal. Quest Types *'Missions '''are repeatable quests, usually involving slaying a certain number of mobs. They are available at Adventurers' Guild representatives in Illfalo Port (there is a representative inside the Caligrase Sewers, near the first Guardian Statue, which only gives the missions completable in the Sewers themselves). '''Missions' are meant to be the basic guideline of an adventurer's leveling experience, acting as the main source of money, experience and a fair source of Soul points. **Missions marked with an *''' sign involve killing the mobs in the various Final Battles of a dungeon, and give no experience or money; instead, they award useful items such as camps, equipment, and forging stones. *'''Soul Level Missions are missions accepted from particular individuals inside towns and dungeons alike. You can notice questgivers by the ! '''sign aboves their heads, also present on the map. '''Soul Level Missions are completable once per character, and usually award useful equipment along with some money and experience. There a few of these pertaining to each dungeon, and their completion is advised. Note 'that not every Soul Level Mission completable in a dungeon will be obtainable in that dungeon: questgivers in every area of Illfalo also present missions of this kind. **'Progression Missions 'are something of a sub-section of Soul Level Missions; they are completable once by Soul, award money and experience, and open locked doors or somehow allow players to progress further into dungeons. These quests are given by specific NPCs, usually located next to the obstruction. *'Quests are the missions relating to the main quest line of Wizardry Online (the one with the slowly-dialogued cutscenes). They have their own tab in the Quest/Mission Journal (hotkeyed J''' by default) '''and usually involve defeating the final boss of a dungeon. These missions are completable once by Soul, not character, are accepted and turned in at specific NPCs, and usually award gear and pouches - along with large amounts of Soul Points. Completing these quests is nescessary to unlock higher-level dungeons. Overview Players can access their Quest/Mission Journal from the Main Menu or by pressing J. Here all current quests will be displayed, organised in Quests and Missions (neatly divided into the speficic dungeons they pertain to). Missions not repeatable at will will have "Soul Level Mission" written in red font beneath the objectives. You can find out what do and who to talk to in order to complete your quests in this journal, along with any rewards they might promise. Missions make the game more entertaining and less of an endless grind by awarding experience and cash and giving players a sense of purpose other than smashing beetles. They also provide good amounts of Soul Points in the long run, so be sure to accept any missions you might end up completing to make the most out of your game time. Remember, there are no penalties for failing missions and no limit on number of accepted quests, so don't hesitate to accept any you might do. Category:Getting Started Category:Basics